Lost
by MangoInk
Summary: [HHr] Summary: Harry and Hermione Apparate to a wrong place, and they can’t apparate back!  Will they find help and realize something on the way?


A/N: Okay, this is just a story that got into my head one day. Please read and review!

Summary: Harry and Hermione Apparate to a wrong place, and they can't apparate back! Will they find help and realize something on the way?

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable here belongs to J.K. Rowling!

--------------

Chapter 1

--------------

"Is that you, Harry?" Hermione asked when she heard a familiar 'pop' coming from the living room of her flat.

"Yeah." Harry shouted.

It wasn't any ordinary day. It was the day where their best friend, Ron Weasley had just gotten married with Luna Lovegood. The wedding dinner was ten minutes away and Hermione was still in her room, applying some light make up.

"Hurry up, 'Mione! We're gonna be late, and you know what happens when Ron doesn't get his food served early!" said Harry as he gave a light knock on her bedroom door.

Hermione applied the finishing touch on her make up, then gave herself one last look in the mirror, and opened her bedroom door.

"Hi Harry. Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready to go?" Hermione flashed a smile.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw Hermione. She looked absolutely stunning in a black knee-length strapless dress. Her wavy brown hair was let down, with loose curls at the end. She wore a pair of dangling diamond earrings, matched with the silver bracelet he had given her last year as a Christmas gift. He smiled shyly at the sight before him.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed her hand. Hermione blushed a little at his gentle touch. "let's go then."

With a loud pop, the discomforting sensation of Apparation overwhelmed them, and soon they landed in a dimly lit area, with a few tall worn down buildings hovering above them.

The two adults blinked a few times at the surroundings before them. The only source of light came from the street lamps that were planted about 3 metres away from each other, and the windows of the surrounding buildings seemed to be closed shut. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hermione questioned. She highly doubted the fact that Ron and Luna would hold their wedding dinner at such a remote place.

"Well, it should be. Let me check." Harry replied as he dug out a small parchment of paper from his pocket.

"Here, it says 'Number 11, Crescent Willow Street', Ron wrote it himself!" exclaimed Harry as he passed the note to Hermione. She carefully examined the address and a frown started to form on her face.

"It's 'Number 17 Crescent Willow Street', not 'Number 11, Crescent Willow Street', look!" said Hermione in her 'know-it-all' voice.

He snatched back the parchment and read the address over and over again. Hermione was right, he had mistaken the number '7' for '1'.

"Let's apparate there then." said Harry as he grabbed Hermione's hand once again and tried to apparate.

Nothing happened.

Harry tried to Apparate once again, but to his dismay, he was unable to. He was getting frustrated.

"Come on, don't' dally." said Hermione.

"I can't," a rather disgruntled Harry replied.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I tried to apparate to the place, but whenever I do so, nothing happens!"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" questioned Hermione cynically. "Let me try." She closed her eyes and tried to apparate. Still, nothing happened. Harry frowned.

"I guess we're stuck here," sighed Harry as he let go of Hermione's hand and loosened his tie.

"Don't give up, Harry! There has got to be a explanation for this! We Apparated in, so there's got to be a way we can Apparate out!" cried Hermione. She grabbed Harry by the arm and started walking along the deserted road.

"Where are we heading to, 'Mione?" questioned Harry as he desperately tried to catch up with her pace.

"To find help. We can't possibly stay here and wait for someone to come to the rescue, can we?" said Hermione as she increased her speed. The thought of the place they were at simply frightened her. Who knew what kind of people, or creatures, in that matter, lived here? She wanted to get to Ron and Luna's wedding dinner as soon as possible.

They walked down the path for fifteen minutes, before Harry spotted a faint, pink glow further up ahead.

"Look, 'Mione! That pink glow, over there!" Harry pointed out.

Hermione immediately brightened up. She started running over towards the pink glow as fast as she could. Harry, already tired from all that walking, traipsed over.

As they got closer, the pink glow, from what it seemed, was coming from a bright neon sign that read 'Amiltha's Inn'

"Harry! This is our chance to get help!" Hermione squealed in delight as Harry caught up with her. She was about to get in, when Harry blocked her path.

"What do you think you're doing? We have to get in to ask for help, or we'll be stranded here forever!" said Hermione as she scowled at him.

" 'Mione, do you _really_ think we should go in there? There doesn't seem to be anybody inside!" said Harry, stretching the word 'really'. The building looked dilapidatedeven from the outside. He couldn't risk himself, let alone Hermione, into the danger that might be inside.

"Yes, Harry, I _really _think so," replied Hermione in a tone mimicking Harry's. "this is our last chance at getting help! You're the one that defeated Voldemort 4 years ago, Harry! I didn't think you would be scared over a small matter like this! Where have all your guts gone to?"

Harry looked shocked at what his best friend had said about him. He searched her eyes for a sign thatshe was joking. Had she really meant what she said? All he wanted to do was to make sure Hermione was safe, was that wrong?

Realization dawned upon Hermione, as she clapped her hand over her mouth. Had she really said that?

---

I'll leave it here for now! Please read and review! Thanks! (:


End file.
